Vs. Gulpin
Vs. Gulpin is the third episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 3/15/2016. Story Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan are having lunch in the park of a large city. Brendan takes a big bite out of his sandwich, moaning in delight. Brendan: (With mouth full) Ian, did I ever tell you how good a cook you are? Misty: Brendan, if you’re going to be annoying, at least swallow your food first. Max: Heh-heh. Yeah. It’s hard enough to understand you as it is. Brendan: (Swallowing) Ha-ha. Misty: And I have to say, this is a lovely city. I don’t see what could happen in a place like this! A siren goes off, as the other citizens of the city evacuate, running as fast as they can, dropping things as they go. In a few moments, the group is all that remains in the park. Max: You had to say something. Misty: That certainly was strange. I wonder what the siren was for. Ian: We should leave. Brendan: Yeah, yeah. In a minute. Till then, I’m going to finish my sandwich. Brendan goes to take a bite out of his sandwich, when a Gulpin leaps up, eating it right out of his hand. Brendan looks mortified, as the Gulpin swallows the sandwich with one large gulp. Brendan: Sandwich thief! Give it back! Max: It’s a Gulpin! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Gulpin, the Stomach Pokémon. Virtually all of Gulpin's body is its stomach. As a result, it can swallow something its own size. This Pokémon's stomach contains a special fluid that digests anything. Ian: Like a Snorlax. Gulpin: Gulp. Gulpin then eats the rest of the food at their picnic, startling all of them. More Gulpin approach, as the group gets up, running off. The group wanders the abandoned streets, wary of the lack of people. Brendan: Whatever that warning was about, these people responded well. There’s no one left. Misty: With how scary those Gulpin could be, I can see why. Max: The only reason that they’d respond that well is if this was a regular occurrence. A scream occurs, the group running towards the source. A woman in an apron in a food store is pinned to a corner, as a stampede of Gulpin are in the store, eating all the food in sight. Woman: No! Stay away! Help! Ian: Wingull, Water Pulse! Wingull forms a water sphere, firing a stream of water. Some Gulpin are knocked away, though the attack does nothing to disperse them. Brendan: Have no fear, my damsel in distress! Brendan is here to rescue you! Spinda, use Teeter Dance! Brendan throws a Pokéball, choosing Spinda. Spinda: Spin! Spinda lands, getting ready to use Teeter Dance. Before it can, however, it is swarmed by Gulpin, pinned down and prevented from moving. Spinda: (In fear) Spinda! Brendan: Spinda! I’m coming! Aaaaahhhhh! Brendan leaps into the Gulpin pile, trying to save Spinda. However, he buried as well, screaming in fear. Brendan: Ah! Help me! Someone help me! Max: (Sighs) How did he not see that coming? Misty: I’ll get him. Psyduck! Use Confusion! Misty throws the Pokéball, choosing Psyduck. Psyduck: Psyduck! Psyduck lands, as it gets swarmed by Gulpin as well, flailing in terror. Psyduck: Psy yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! Psyduck’s eyes glow blue, using Confusion to lift all the Gulpin up into the air, them suspended helplessly. The woman hops down and runs in a frenzy out the door, stepping on Brendan’s face in the process. Brendan: (Weakly) The horror. Max: Come on! Max grabs Brendan’s arm, dragging him along as the group out of the store. Ian has Spinda while Misty grabs Psyduck. Confusion ends, as the Gulpin drop back down, continuing as if nothing ever happened. The group arrives at the Pokémon Center, which is a refugee spot for trainers escaping from the Gulpin. Misty: So many people. I wonder how many of them are travelers like us. Ian: I’m more interested in the Gulpin. Why do they attack here? Jacuzzi: It is in their migratory path. The group turns, as an old man with a large grey beard and a lab coat approaches. Misty: Who are you? Jacuzzi: I am Professor Jacuzzi, an expert in the Gulpin. I’ve been hired to try and get the Gulpin out of this city once and for all, as they come every year, wiping out the food supply. Max: If I recall, the Gulpin utilize the moves Stockpile and Spit Up. Jacuzzi: Yes, which is what inspired me to create a machine to utilize a property just like it! I am just getting ready to implement the procedure. Ian: Can we help? Misty: You want to help?! Who are you, and what have you done with Ian? Jacuzzi: I would be happy for your assistance. Though, that one doesn’t look too up for it. Brendan: (Trembling) The horror. Max: Eh, he’ll be fine. He’s just a drama king. End Scene It is nighttime, as Jacuzzi has a vehicle with a satellite dish like device on top ready. Jacuzzi: The Gulpin extraction device is ready. All we do now is to lure the Gulpin in. Ian: I attached some food to Wingull. It’s flying around and luring them in. Misty: As for the rest of them, leave it to me! Come on out, Surskit! Misty throws a Pokéball, choosing Surskit. Surskit: Surskit! Misty: Surskit, lure the Gulpin in with your Sweet Scent. Surskit: Sur! Surskit releases a pink powder, the aroma spreading through the air. The group waits a little bit, as a swarm of Gulpin approach, all hungry. Jacuzzi: There we go! Now, Gulpin Extraction Device, on! Jacuzzi activates the machine, the satellite firing a laser, hitting one. It then points up to the sky, firing the Gulpin away like a catapult. Max: Wow! It works just like Stockpile and Spit Up! Jacuzzi: Yes! The only problem is that it can only do one at a time. Hold them back as much as you can! Misty: No problem on this end! Surskit, use Bubble Beam! Surskit fires a stream of bubbles, striking and pushing several Gulpin back. Jacuzzi fires a laser, hitting then firing away a Gulpin. The Gulpin attack in drones, as Ian pulls out his Fast Ball. Ian: Treecko, knock them up with Slam! Ian throws the Fast Ball, choosing Treecko. Treecko charges in, knocking a Gulpin to the sky with Slam. Jacuzzi hits it with the laser and firing it away. Misty: We’ll need a little bit more help for this. Psyduck, Confusion! Misty chooses Psyduck, using Confusion on them, stalling them. Jacuzzi gets into a groove, absorbing and firing Gulpins at a fastened pace. Wingull: Wingull! Wingull flies in their direction over the Gulpin swarm, a loaf of bread hanging from it. More Gulpin join into the pile, as the Pokémon increase their efforts. Ian: Wingull, Water Pulse! Wingull fires Water Pulse as a sphere of water, increasing in size and trapping several Gulpin. Psyduck uses Confusion to lift several of them, as Surskit continues to fire Bubble Beam. Time passes, as there is only one Gulpin left. Jacuzzi: Excellent! Thank you, kids! Now, just this last one. Ian: Professor, leave this one to me. Jacuzzi: Huh? Ian approaches the Gulpin, which has a long feather on his head. Ian: This one’s mine. Max: (Sighs) I should’ve seen that one coming. Ian: Treecko, go with Slam! Treecko dashes forward, as Gulpin glows purple, inflating his body. Treecko strikes it with Slam, though the buoyant body causes Treecko to bounce off. Max: It’s Stockpile! Gulpin then spits a purple energy sphere, it exploding on contact with Treecko. Jacuzzi: And Spit Up. Max: Now’s your chance! Once Spit Up is used, the effects of Stockpile are used up. Ian: In that case, Mega Drain! Treecko fires several green streams of energy, hitting Gulpin and draining his energy. However, as the energy travels to Treecko, it turns purple, and injures Treecko upon making it to him. Ian: What’s that? Jacuzzi: Its Liquid Ooze ability. It causes draining moves like Mega Drain to cause damage instead of healing it. Ian: Ah. I like it even more now. Treecko, Quick Attack! Treecko goes for Quick Attack, as Gulpin uses Stockpile, taking limited damage. Gulpin fires Spit Up, which Treecko dodges with Detect. Treecko then strikes Gulpin with Slam, weakening it. Max: Now! Ian: Go, Pokéball! Ian throws a Pokéball, sucking Gulpin in. The Pokéball shakes violently, then eventually locks. Ian goes over, picking it up. Ian: I caught, a Gulpin. Jacuzzi: And with that, the Gulpin epidemic is over. I thank you kids. Brendan: Hey! Brendan and Spinda run up, joining them. Brendan: Alright! I’m recovered and eager to kick some Gulpin butt! Max: Uh, Brendan? It’s over. Brendan: You’re kidding! I wanted to take some out. Spinda: Spin! Main Events * Ian catches a Gulpin. * Ian's Gulpin is Male and has the ability Liquid Ooze. * Misty's Surskit reveals it knows Sweet Scent and Bubble Beam. Characters * Ian * Misty * Max * Brendan * Woman * Professor Jacuzzi Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Treecko (Ian's) * Gulpin (Ian's, newly caught) * Psyduck (Misty's) * Surskit (Misty's) * Spinda (Brendan's) * Gulpin (swarm of them) Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode Gulpin It Down. * Gulpin is the first Pokémon Ian's caught that had both its gender and ability revealed before being caught. * Gulpin is the first Poison type Pokémon caught by a main character since Pokémon Tales: Ian, which featured Gen I. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan